


Decisions, decisions

by jesuiscalmedammit



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: corpo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuiscalmedammit/pseuds/jesuiscalmedammit
Summary: You can't be together ofter, but... what if you could?
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V, Goro Takemura/You
Kudos: 65





	Decisions, decisions

You loved these mornings when you opened your eyes and Goro’s handsome face was the first thing you saw. And when the sight was combined with the smell of fresh coffee, your brain was almost always kicked into overdrive. He was so perfect that you simply couldn’t imagine your life without him being a part of it, even if you had no choice but to be in a long-distance relationship.

Well, until now. But how should you even begin to tell him?

“Are you still asleep or are you just thinking about something?” he asked with a charming smile. “Your coffee will be a little cold for your liking if you wait for too long.”

Nodding, you picked up the mug and took a sip of the coffee he had made for you. Maybe this was the perfect time to tell him the news and ask for his advice. If anyone, he would know what you should do about it. And, of course, he could tell you what _he_ wanted.

After letting out a sigh, you put down the quickly emptied mug and pulled up your knees to your chest. “They offered me a position in the Tokyo HQ,” you told him.

“A position in Tokyo?” Once you nodded, Goro moved a little closer and took your hand. “What did you say?”

“Nothing. Yet,” you quickly added. “I wanted to talk to you first. What do you think I should do?”

You could almost see the gears turning in his head as he thought about what to say. “This is your decision to make, V,” he replied in the end, although you could tell he already knew the answer to this question.

Oh, if it was that easy. “I know, but you’re wiser than me. Also, you live there. We’ve been in this long-distance relationship for a long time, what would living in the same city would even be like?” you asked quietly as you stroked the skin on his hand with your thumb.

At first, he hesitated, probably to carefully think about what to say. As usual, he was overthinking even the simplest things. “Knowing you and me, I believe it would be fine. No need to worry about that,” he said with a smile.

“But wouldn’t you get bored of me?”

With a short laugh, Goro raised your hand to place a gentle kiss on its back before intertwining his fingers with yours. “Never. I love Tokyo and I miss it every time I’m not there, yet I always hate to leave Night City because of you.”

Sometimes you hated when he did that. You hated when he became so soft for you that you lost all control in his presence. Without much hesitation you leaned closer to kiss him, taking your time to taste his lips and enjoying the anticipation filled moments that led to him finally taking control. But when he pinned you to the bed, your brain suddenly reminded you of something.

“So what should I do? You never answered my question, even though I know you have an opinion,” you said as you put your hand on his chin and ran your thumb over his lips.

“If it was only up to me, we would already be packing your things so you could come with me right away,” he explained before kissing you again. “And I would be grateful if you saved me from the logistical nightmare of not living together.”

Did you just hear him ask you to move in with him? Though your body was aching for him, your mind was still trying to process his words. This seemed to be a little too fast, even for you. You’d been dating for over a year, sure, but living together? That was a big step. “All right, you know what? I’ll accept the job, but,” you said, raising a finger to stop him before he could say anything, “I need a little time to think about if I could help with that logistical nightmare or not. How does that sound?”

“Perfect,” Goro said with a nod. “Are we done with this topic then? Because I’m leaving tomorrow and I’d rather make the most out of it.”

He was right, you didn’t have much time. With a wide grin on your face, you raised your head to kiss him again, this time not saying a word.


End file.
